The Sex Slave
by SweetieLuvAtomic
Summary: Imprisoned by Silent Hill authorities for trespassing, the unique and beautiful Raphaella was placed as a slave in Toluca Prison. Not just a regular slave, a sexual play toy to the dreaded and horny beast called Xuchilibara. AU/Pyramid Head/OC.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW ONE

My eyes gazed down on the dirty, damp ground of Silent Hill. If I had only known this trip to the dreaded town would cost me my freedom, I might as well committed suicide before the guards caught me.

_'Why did I come here?...I was warned no mortal trespassers allowed..but I never imagined this place to be this horrid,' _I dryly conflicted with myself.

In all honesty, my reason to pass the Alternate Universal line into this Hell was rather diligent. I had received a study paper from my odd, foreign teacher to write an essay on this place. I needed a higher grade, so I obliged on doing the dangerous task. I took a bus here since my parents refused to drive this far out, but let me go on with my doings. I swear, my folks are so careless sometimes.

"We got another trespasser," The guard whom was man-handling me stated to a young woman, sitting at a desk with papers scattered all around.

She clicked her tongue scoldingly when she took a good look at me. She had sharp predatorial teeth, bloody red orbs, and grey skin. A snake like tongue hissed from her mouth. I gasped, cringing back in fright. The woman chuckled deviously, wagging her index finger at me in a 'come here' gesture.

"Hurry along," A guard commanded, shoving me forward.

I staggered closer to the feminine monster. The woman smiled warmly at me, but I could still feel the air heavy in evil.

"Now. My dear. What is your name?" She asked calmly, the grin never leaving the creepy face. The woman pulled out a raggy old paper and quill.

"...R-Raphaella..." I confessed hesitantly.

The wicked woman wrote something down on the paper, then looked back up to me. "Last name?"

I managed to stutter out, "...McCarthy..."

"Raphaella McCarthy...how...old are you exactly?" The woman tapped the feathered quill on her perfectly structured chin.

"...I'm 18 years-old and a Senior in Packen High School," I just finished up quickly. I wanted to leave this room already. A lot of weigh was coming down on me.

The woman sighed, setting the scroll down and standing up with a measuring tape. This was it. My life has officially ended.

"I need to fit you for your uniform then you will go in for any body treatments in the office...and.. Arnold, please find a suitable cell for this beautiful young lady," The woman ordered, starting to wrap the tape around my waistline. "My name is Lisa by the way. I am the one who registers you in and is also the lead Nurse."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I was utterly confused at Lisa's monstrous generosity.

Lisa laughed, her sharp teeth reappearing once more, "I may be a monster on the outside, but not in the inside...well..sometimes I am if you really piss me off."

I nodded, my lips tugging up into a tiny smile.

"Okay! I got your fitting sizes. Now, I need you to go into that corridor to see Dr. Kauffman," She pointed to two metal doors.

I gulped, but went on. Two guards stood beside me, and unlocked my cuffs. They followed me into the corridor. There was blood rusting all around me, the sound of drills, splattering of body parts and screams of pain hit my ears. I started hyperventilating, my feet halting.

"I-I can't do this!" I cried, backing away.

"Miss, please move along."

"I-I c-can't! No way!" I refused to go through with this fatal task.

"What's going on here?" Lisa barged in from the doors behind me and the guards.

"L-Lisa..please, I cannot do this!" I begged the bewildered Nurse.

"Do not worry Raphaella! What you are hearing right now are for the ones that need to be punished from Jail Section B. You're in Jail Section A," Lisa assured the my teary face.

"I do not understand..."

"Jail Section B are for those who have committed such a crime and are in no use for us. Jail Section A are for the mild trespassers and crime committers that may be in use to some of us," Lisa explained to the now relieved me.

"You should've mentioned that earlier," I muttered from such a frightful situation. "How are Jail Section A's punished?"

"...Jail Section A is split up into 3 groups as slaves: Worker, Worshiping, and Sex Slave," Lisa listed out, the last one clenching my heart.

"Mind explaining all this to me?"

"Worker slaves work out at the town. They have to collect items, build, and hunt for food. Many of them die from monsters or trying to pass the guards," She told me, shaking her head.

I urged her to continue.

"Worshiping slaves serve the higher beings in Silent Hill. Like, Dahlia, Alessa, or Claudia," She continued and gave me a look of brace. "Sex slaves...serve Xuchilibara."

My breathing stopped, "W-who's X-X-Xuchilibara."

"Your new master," She whispered apologetically.

I gasped, my eyes widening. "W-why? N-no! I will not become-"

"I'm so sorry, but that's who my instincts told me to put you in!" She tried comforting me, backing away. "Please...I don't want you becoming harmed much more than you are punished with."

"Lisa! No!" I shouted as the guards dragged me away. "No! I cannot be a sex slave!"

The guards struggled my fighting fists and cursing mouth.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I shrieked, thrashing around.

They threw me into a very frosty room. There were odd equipment around me that never was probably used in the human world. The doors behind me slammed shut and locked. I cursed under breath, but turned to face a man dressed in a Pharmacy coat, glasses on his eyes, and brown hair slicked back.

"Good evening, human. I am Dr. Kauffman," He introduced, holding a hand out to me.

I shakily took it, nodding.

"You must be Raphaella McCarthy," He guessed.

"Y-yes...um..what exactly am I here for?" My eyes wandered around the medical-littered area.

"This is where slaves like you are cared for. Like...hair removal, skin-smoothening, and many more. Makeup for say," He said, indicating all the equipment.

"So is everything sorted out by slavery?"

"Mostly," Dr. Kauffman nodded with a smile. "Shall we get started?"

I sucked in a huge chunk of air, "Yes."

A/N: First chapter done! It may seem very blurry and confusing right now, but I will be sure to clear it up along the following chapters! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: GETTING PREPARED

"Height is 5'7. Weight is 116 lbs. Very good for a young girl your age," Dr. Kauffman impressively remarked to me. He raised an arm to gesture towards the center object. The room was chilly and dim; the only bright light my eyes ceased to notice was the one radiating the bed.

I nodded, quietly shuffling myself over to the metal hospital bed. The Doc had dressed me into a sort of hospital gown to have an easier way in of fixing my body up. I laid down on the frosty and hard surface, seeing nothing, but the white light heating above me.

"How long is this going to actually take, Doc?" I nervously asked, propping my head up to stare at him.

He slipped on some rubber gloves, and a mask, "Just a couple hours. Nothing to irrational though, so no needs to fret."

I nodded once more, my eyes drooping shut. The first task he told me he was going to proceed was any skin blemishes and such. I felt sticky fingers probing and rubbing all over my body, especially my face.

"Do you speak French? I saw from your information in the system that you were born in a province in France," Dr. Kauffman tried to distract me from a very odd, lathering feeling on my cheeks. I heard the sound of whirring, so I guess he was using that exfoliating object I saw celebrities using in their acne commercials.

"Yes, but I am not fluent," I admitted.

"Ah, I see."

We stayed quiet after that, but that only made me more nerve-wrecked than usual. I am quite the paranoia girl, so I practically am paranoid of almost everything. The second problem I have is curiosity and stubbornness. I bet if I let those two idiotic traits out of hand, I could end up getting myself killed in this mayhem of a town!

Oh, damn it all.

I wonder what is going to happen from now on. With a snap like that, my life changed automatically. Who the hell gets that to happen to them? I truly did not expect me and my innocent doings in life to end up in prison. Sadly, it's not a fucking normal prison. It's the Silent Hill Toluca Prison. Where, monsters are the judges and leaders, vampire nurses are the registrars, where slaves are the real deal, and where true hell inhabits at. What kind of world did God hide from us? This walking hell of a town? If so, then why? There were so many questions I wish to be answered, but I know now is not the time to think about them. Right now, is the time to think about my lifetime. How long have I got live? Will I survive the next 90 years or so by being repeatedly fucked? Who will be by my side and who are the foes I must face? It was like a roller coaster of trivia indeed.

"Okay, time to do the hair removal," Dr. Kauffman suddenly informed me.

I hadn't noticed how long it had been from my train of thoughts to notice that the Doc had cleared up my entire body. My eyes opened, the light blinding me for a mere second. Once I regained the right vision, I glanced up to overlook my body. My legs were clear from any marring or bruises. My skin actually lightened up. The gown was hiking up my thighs where my stretch marks used to be at. Clear and smooth-looking as a baby's bottom. The dark knees that shaded were now snowy pale, and most of my moles were gone. Okay, now that is a miracle most scientists back in the normal world would've killed to know about without being in some ointment or pill. Well, there's 1 up side.

"Now, this waxing treatment may hurt, especially the pubic area, okay?" He assured me, patting my shoulder. He was going to rip hair from down there?

Joy.

I shakily agreed, "Y-yes, sir."

He started with my face. I felt a hot, gooey substance be trailed on the bottom of my right eyebrow. Waiting for a couple minutes, a hand securely stuck a tape on it. The hand smoothed the tape down. Oh no. With a quick swift, the tape was viciously ripped off of its place. I yelped out in pain, gripping the bed below me tightly.

"Sorry," The Doc apologized.

I understood him, so I didn't confide in his apology. He warned me it would hurt, so why should he be saying sorry?

"It's alright, Doc. You warned me it would be quite painful, so you shouldn't be speaking your apologies," I soothingly told him.

"You know, you are taking this situation really well. Being imprisoned is something most people would kill to be set free from, so why are you not fighting back?" He asked, ripping another layer of hair above my eyebrow off.

I sighed, thinking about that a lot. Why wasn't I fighting back exactly? I forgot to ask that to myself earlier. Foreshadowing back on my past, I knew why I actually wasn't. My eyes peered open to the Doc, "It's useless anyway. I can never get out of this prison without getting granted my death and….I really do not have anything to fight back for."

"What do you mean, my dear?" Dr. Kauffman looked down at me puzzled.

"My parents back home, never really cared for me. Once I was 5 years old, I've learned to fend for myself while they worked. I would learn how to cook from the television food channels, I would clean my space and area, I would do my own laundry, earn my own money and give myself good education," I confessed to him.

His face was sympathetic, something I loathed from people when I spoke to them about my everyday life.

I continued, "I had no brothers and sisters, all the kids in school would bully me, and...I have no lover. So why go back to that lonely life?"

"What about your future? Don't you want to get married someday, have a family, and die old?" Dr. Kauffman became more interested by the second.

I was so into my conversation again that the burning rips of the tapes didn't even bother me much anymore. "Honestly, that may actually be the only thing I want in life, but we all know there isn't a single chance to step foot out of the Silent Hill boundaries without at least being in a near-death injury."

Dr. Kauffman fully understood my purpose of not even caring anymore. He should know. Since he_ is_ one of the people who are locking me away from my crappy life.

.

.

.

.

It had been 3 hours since that dramatic conversation and extremely painful wax treatment. Now, Lisa was fitting me in my 'uniform'. I call it a stripper's daily outfit. I wore a tight, red and black, lacy corset with black tulle flaring down from my tiny waistline. The uniform stopped not even midway down my thighs! I felt super slutty and revealed. I wore some black pumps I would probably fall face-flat on first.

"This is disgusting," I drawled with a grimace.

Lisa smiled at me warmly, "I'm sorry, sweetie pie, but-"

"I know, don't worry Lisa," I chuckled, fixing the itchy tulle. "Do I _have _to sleep with this?"

She shook her head, "Night gowns will be passed out when resting time is present."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "How do we know that?"

"The siren."

I nodded, giving myself one more look. "At least I look a little hot in it."

She laughed, nodding her head. "Okay, now I am going to give you a little beautiful hairdo and I will put some makeup on. We want you to look smashing for your Judgment Meeting."

"Who says 'smashing' these days?" I snickered like the teenager I am.

She blankly stared at me, but she couldn't hold in the giggles, "I'm sorry. I forgot what you modern folks say these days. I believe the correct term is…'hot'?"

I almost busted out laughing because of her tone. She said it like it was some sort of foreign language from the Middle Ages that royalty would say.

"Yes, you could say that."

After a few more random jokes, she started on my hairdo. Half of my black hair with dyed white streaks were up in a beehive while the others just were down and long right above my bust. Lisa had somehow clipped it with a gorgeous, diamond-embedded rose barrette. She curled the ones that were loosely down into bouncy ringlets. She added a black, lacy choker that was wrapped around my neck, a pair of studded earrings, and a leather, black bracelet.

She was now finishing up the touch with some makeup. I stared at the full-length mirror seeing a beautiful Athena that had snowy, fair skin. Red glossy lips that pouted like a puppy, but shaped like a Sex God. Her cheeks were a light rosy tint, and her eyes were the total magnet outcast. Lisa had coated all around my eyes black, thick liner. At the outer corners, she drew over to make an elegant design to appear more sensual that brightened them into wide golden orbs. My newly, waxed and done arched eyebrows looked like a fierce scowl was written on my face. My teeth were pearly white and straight as if nothing ever was used by them. Talk about _to_ perfect that made me sick. I was now a play toy for the kinky bastard. Nonetheless.

"Are you ready, Raphaella?" Lisa asked me one last time.

I took a deep breath, "Yes. I am ready for my Master."

A few tears blurred her eyes, "No one this young has ever been in here. You're the first."

I gaped at her bewildered, my confidence and pride shattering into pieces. "W-what?"

"Every one of our prisoners is either 21 years old or older. We've never had anyone younger than that for over 100 years," She sniffled.

I know what she's feeling right now. The feeling of motherly love. Dear God, so I was the youngest slave here in this Prison? Well isn't that just glorious!

"Shall we go?" She managed to properly glide through her feelings.

I nodded warily, hooking my arm into hers. She guided me out of the room, and down the stone spiral staircase. I tripped 2 times from the heels, but soon, my feet were starting to kick into them. Once we reached the bottom, I saw Dr. Kauffman with a smile.

"Don't you look absolutely striking? I am sure Master Xuchilibara will be very fond of you," He complimented, looping his arm in my free one.

That's what I'm afraid of dumbass. I liked Lisa and Dr. Kauffman, but they really veer me to the more negative parts of this problem.

"Thank you, Dr. Kauffman," I bowed my head slightly at him.

We walked through multiple corridors until we reached a wider, more advanced one. There were…what appear to be faceless nurses. They stood on both sides of the hallway like guards in a castle. They had a scalpel gripped into their blood-stained, gloved hands, a very short outfit (shorter than Lisa's), and the nurse's hat. Their faces were wrapped with bandage rolling, and they wore the same pumps as me, except in baby pink. They were curvaceous and tall, not as tall as me though. I hadn't noticed a line in front of me either. I stopped at the end, waiting patiently for the row of woman, dressed differently than me, but with the same sexual theme. To them, I was just the decent one. They all looked more beautiful than me, more mature and developed. I wonder how Lisa was able to register all of these girls at once in one day.

"Don't be intimidated by these other young ladies," Lisa whispered into my ear.

I nodded, observing my surroundings. I was focused on all the paintings and statues around until I heard immense panic of crying.

"No please! I can't die! NO!" A woman probably in her early 30's was dragged out of the large doors in front of the line by 4 nurses. The woman was thrashing and kicking, desperate to get out of the grips.

I felt a pang of sorrow for the woman. She was stunning and tall. Why wouldn't Xuchilibara accept her? Isn't that what he wants? A hot babe to screw all day long?

"HEEELLLPPP MEEEE!" The woman shrieked as she was pulled into another corridor.

No way. That woman looked extremely perfect. I was younger and less dedicated than these other woman. I don't stand a zebra with a lion's chance at being approved by this Xuchilibara.

The line started moving forward, and each step was becoming more anxious than ever. My hands started sweating and my face was reddening. Every once and a while, I would see a girl be forcefully snagged out of the foyer in front of me, the same words and cries each time.

.

.

.

.

"Raphaella McCarthy?" A man I didn't notice at first confirmed my name in front of the grand doors. He had a scroll in his hand and a quill. Sort of Déjà vu when I first met Lisa. "Oh, hello, Lisa, Michael."

"Good evening, James," Lisa politely replied. Dr. Kauffman nodded back.

"So this must be the Raphaella Lisa was blabbering about all day," James added to Lisa who was proudly bobbing her head in approval.

"Yes, the one who was different than most of these women here right now," Lisa said to James.

His eyes lingered up and down my body. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but I know I have to get used to it. Lisa slapped James out of his odd investigation on the face.

"Stop checking her out and get on with it!" Lisa demanded, her teeth reappearing in fangs of a snake, the tongue hissing at James.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

The blonde man slipped through the door. Lisa and Doc turned to give me one more strict look.

"Remember, poise and manners," Lisa reminded me.

I nodded, turning to Dr. Kauffman. He smiled, patting my arm, "Lastly, stay strong."

"I promise," I vowed in a whisper, turning to the grand oak doors again.

James popped his head out, nodding, "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

I raised my head up in dignity as the doors opened widely.

* * *

A/N: Cliff-hanger you guys! Sorry, but I had to end it with that. Xuchilibara a.k.a Pyramid Head comes into the next chapter (obviously). Wish Raphaella the best of luck and review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: ILLEGAL AGE

I gulped down the bile rising up my throat as the doors fully opened. The room was completely pitching black, and as my hand brushed onto the brick wall, I felt a very sticky and gooey substance on it. I winced, but shrugged it off, taking a small step inside. The smells made me want to double-up and barf my guts out. The doors shut close behind me, a lock clicking in the follow.

There was awkward and eerie silence in the atmosphere. I took a few paces forward, but halted once the room illuminated with flames blasting from the torches. I could finally make out a sort of figure, sitting on what appears to be a very beaten up throne a couple feet forward from me. The room was a red dim, there were blood vines and scarlet splatters everywhere, nurses stood their guards around the room, and there, he was. My Master.

Xuchilibara.

He definitely was not someone to a pick fight with. Even sitting down, he appeared to be an enormous, bulky monster that would be able to snap you apart like a twig without even trying. He was breathing heavily, but he was relaxed. A gigantic weapon became my focal point gripped in his hand and a tall spear rested beside his throne.

"U-uh, your honor, this is Prisoner Raphaella McCarthy. A.k.a Prisoner number 341," James informed the demon shakily. I have a strong feeling in the pit of my stomach that he and James had a strange companionship with each other. Oblivious to the fact James was giving me this face explaining to 'go on'; I reluctantly ambled to the unnatural creature. "Uh, say hello Raphaella."

I glanced at James' weary face, but nodded. I greeted in a small voice, "H-hello."

"So, your Prisoner 341?" He asked, not even the slightest tone of politeness. Irritated that he didn't call me by my real name, I nodded with a frown slowly forming on my face.

"Y-yes."

He bent forward a tad, appearing as if he was observing my very feared body. He leaned back, tapping his large fingers on the arm, "How old are you?"

My orbs peeked up from under my lashes, biting the side of my mouth and conflicting if I should tell him that answer or not. He is my Master, and I follow him. Only him. If any of those other wicked Masters as to challenge me with a violent command, then I will sure make them sink into hell where they belong.

I sucked in a chunk air, "I'm 18, sir."

That made me catch his attention. His helmet whipped to James, "Why the hell didn't I get informed that a 'Young' was one of my slaves?"

James trembled and flipped through multiple pages on the clipboard. He halted on one and chuckled nervously, "My apologies sir, but it says here she's 25 years old."

My train of thoughts suddenly lost track. Wait, 25? How the hell did I get from 18 to 25 in a couple hours? I could've sworn…..LISA! She must have changed my age when I wasn't near. That's probably why she broke down in the room earlier, and how she just brought that topic up.

"You defy lying to your Master?" Xuchilibara growled to me, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I gulped, oblivious to the fact that Lisa must have done this for something. Something I wasn't at all aware of. The way he said 'Young' got to me. As if it was forbidden or prohibited to be younger than his average whore age…odd.

"N-no, I'm really 18 years old. There's been some mistake," I reasoned with him and James' panicked face.

"James! This is your responsibilities," Xuchilibara breathed in heavily, restraining his temper from overloading. I stared pitifully at James who was shaking in intense fear. Dammit, I couldn't just stand here and do nothing! I never can!

"Wait! Please, don't blame James! There must've just been a mistake when my info was being processed in…." I prompted objectively to the monster.

I gasped when he lifted his blade up, the end just raking the tip of my nose. He snarled, "Stay. Out. Of. This."

He then turned once more to James, and next to some nurses. The nurses gripped ahold of James shoulder.

"That's 3 strikes James. You girls know what to do with him," Xuchilibara ordered the nurses.

My heart started pounding in panic and sympathy. "N-no, please- wait!"

I tried to run after the nurses escorting James out, but 2 others stood in my way, their scalpels ready to thrust a blow. Backing away, I turned back to Xuchilibara and my brows narrowed in anger.

"Why the hell would you do that? It wasn't his fault!" I yelled furiously at the creature. God dammit, that guy was innocent and such a nice person and this son of a bitch decides to do something I think painful to him. He doesn't deserve any shitting punishment for doing nothing wrong!

"Do you know exactly who you're talking to? Young slave?" He sneered, stomping down the steps leading to his throne and towering over me menacingly.

Sharply breathing in, I nodded, "Of course I do, sir."

"If that is so, then explain as to why you're talking back nonsense to me?" He calmly asked, bringing his knife up to settle under my chin. My head was tilted up to bore at his helmet, feeling a pair of eyes burning at me.

Confidently, I countered, "B-because –"

"What? Go on, _dare _talk back again," He threatened, pushing the blade higher up my neck.

Once again, my cowardly side got the best of me. I stayed silent, the room eerie at the tension.

He chuckled darkly, "That's what I thought."

He strode back up to his throne, plopping down. Throwing his knife to the side which made my ears ring frantically, he gestured his hand to the nurses.

"Prisoner 341, do you know the law about a Young?" He seethed fumingly. I shook my head innocently. "The law is that you aren't _allowed _to be a Sex Slave…"

That made me freeze, "What?"

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, Raphaella isn't old enough! What do you guys think will happen next? Short, I know, but legit It's really low 'meat' right now, so bear with me.

Review :D


End file.
